Hillside Resort
The Hillside Resort is a four-piece Brick Build freely downloadable from the Builds Showcase in LEGO Worlds. Appearance The Hillside Resort is composed of four different pieces, each independently downloaded: * A large resort building on a snowy hillside, decorated with Christmas lights and lots of snowy plants and trees. * A ski shack with two sleds and a flagged ski slope that leads down to a jump. * Another section of flagged ski trail that curves around a large, snow-covered tree. * A large, decorated and lit Christmas tree with packages and a large yellow star on top. These pieces are NOT cut to fit together. Models There are no Characters or Creatures that spawn with these Brick Builds. Vehicles * Two Arctic Snow Scooters (parked in the shed at the top of the ski slope) Objects * Police Station Doors - 750 studs to unlock * Large Brown Window - 750 studs to unlock * Swing Window - 750 studs to unlock * Lounger - 300 studs to unlock * Saloon Stool * Tall Lantern * Small Clock - 250 studs to unlock * Ship Painting - 250 studs to unlock * Bridge Wall Picture - 250 studs to unlock * Wardrobe - 750 studs to unlock * Fridge Freezer - 750 studs to unlock * Washing Machine - 750 studs to unlock * Pirate Punch Barrel - 750 studs to unlock * Outside Wall Light - 150 studs to unlock * Saloon Clock * Old Wooden Door * Small Brown Window - 750 studs to unlock * Tiny Brown Window - 750 studs to unlock * Small Fire * Snowy Bush - 750 studs to unlock * Snowy Plant - 750 studs to unlock * Snowdrop * Iron Lamp Post - 250 studs to unlock * Small Tree - 300 studs to unlock * Large Tree - 500 studs to unlock * Snowball Pile - 250 studs to unlock * Red Slalom Pole - 750 studs to unlock * Blue Slalom Pole - 750 studs to unlock Background * This build was a winning entry in the 2017 LEGO Rebrick "Winter Wonderland Worlds" LEGO design challenge. This entry was submitted by user HisDarkestFear, which he titled "Hillside Resort". From HisDarkestFear's description: "This cabin is the perfect place for a winter vacation! Sit by the fireplace while sipping on a stud of hot chocolate, race around the adjacent snow scooter track, or take a family portrait in front of the tree." Notes * This build was added to the Build Showcase on December 22, 2017. * In the Brick Builds menu, the different parts are labeled as "Showcase Model (51)", "Showcase Model (52)", "Showcase Model (53)" and "Showcase Model (54)" * Although the entry was a large and complex model, the Brick Builds were separated, but not cut perfectly to fit together. To recreate the original build (based on the entry) requires overlapping and adding considerably. * Include in the LEGO Worlds Showcase Collections #1 Gallery Hillside_Resort_(51).jpg|Hillside Resort Hillside_Resort_Shed_(52).jpg|Ski Shed and Ski Slope Hillside_Resort_Slope_(53).jpg|Ski Slope with Tree Hillside_Resort_Tree_(54).jpg|Hillside Resort Christmas Tree Category:Build Showcase Category:Brick Builds